clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 4
__TOC__ RE:Talk page deletion Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Bait items Hi Spydar, I've noticed you added the template to several unreleased items' articles. Did you make sure to check whether obtaining those items results a ban? I just wanted to make sure, because it's also possible that using cheating programs might cause the ban and not the item itself. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Move Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice, i made sure to move the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Bait items Hi Spydar, I wanted to know it as some bait items have a "bait" name, while other unreleased items don't have it at all. I'll just contact CP support to see if they can give an answer for that. Anyway, thank you for your time :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think he's using a CPPS for that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Minor edit problems Hi, I just wanted to let you know you when you do a smaller edit can you please, please (please!) Mark it with the minor edit button. This button is just above edit summary and makes it helpful when viewing pages. It is also against the policy if you don't do it, just to let you know. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Minor edit problems Hi, I'm sorry, tons of users have troubles with minor edits (as you can see by the title) I didn't know you couldn't do them. I'll make people aware of this problem of yours as you're a good editor who makes a lot of edits, people might ask. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE Hi, Yep, I know. Don't worry, I'll tell him once I see him again (using that) I even have a blog (the sadness building up inside of me ...) about this trouble. But he's probably forgot about it. Haha, don't worry: together we can stop worthless edits! P.S. You're welcome! Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mods Hi Spydar, thanks for your message. I have reverted the message by that user (I can't remember they're name :P)as it sounded quite rude. As for the mods, Toaster sounds real, as for the other (I can't remember again lol) it doesn't sound real. I noticed you also asked Penguin-Pal. Lets see what he says. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created the templates for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Mods Hi Spydar, Who are Yoda Ads Toaster? If they have never posted a tweet/ blog post/ sneak peek, or even participated in a video, i'm afraid they don't deserve a place there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Not Vandalism Oh, Now I get it. Okay. Can I at least put Toaster on there because I saw her in a TV commercial in November 2012. She is extremely likely to have stayed employed since she is (or possibly was) the head of one of the parts of Club Penguin (revealed in Youtube video "Behind the Scenes of Club Penguin" by @Happy77) RE:RE:Mods Hi again Spydar, I was sure I never heard of those moderaters before, So I think you made the right choice. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh okay. Now I get it. Could I at least put Toaster on? I saw her in a commercial in November 2012. She is extremely likely to have stayed because she is (or possibly was) the owner of one of the parts of Club Penguin it was drawing or something like that, this was revealed in the video on Youtube "Behind the Scences of Club Penguin" by @happy77. Yes, I would agree Yoda Ads possibly left since I haven't seen him in videos since 2011. Thanks for telling me why it was wrong. I am happy to help edit the wiki and make it always better! Pro-Bot Penguino (talk) 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) 1,000 Edits! Hi Spydar, I've 1,000 edits on this wiki!!!! :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: 1,000 Edits! Hi Spydar, thanks! Yes I do know, as Penguin-Pal said it when I was promoted :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ? So are you saying I can do Toaster? Or not? Pro-Bot Penguino (talk) 16:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Rename Hi Spydar, I moved the page, though usually if there is no page with shared title, it's not required to rename a disambiguation page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The page currently has the constructions template. I'm not sure if anyone is really editing it at the moment, but if there will be no activity in in the next few minutes, i'll rename it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Moving a page Hi Spydar, I noticed your message on P-Ps talk page. I don't think anonymous users can move pages sorry. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:How to move? Hi Spydar, To move a page, click the little down arrow on the right side of the "Edit" button in an article. Then a menu will be revealed, that contains links to the history of the page, and also have a "Move" button. Press it, or do it via . You can learn more about renaming here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's possible to change premission for that, but if there is a page that you want to rename, you can contact me or another user. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Editor and Question You are a good editor :D BTW, how did you change your avatar as an anon? I have been dumped in the sea! 09:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Why haven't you created an account? :P I have been dumped in the sea! 09:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) LOL! Hi Spydar, You're message for the 4th Anniversary Hat was funny! It was a little over reaction... Anyways thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I've removed the message as its kinda an overreaction. I've told people not to add it until October --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, Here are your categories: *Category:Friends of Spydar007 *Category:Met Spydar007 *Category:Found Spydar007's Secret Page Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice. The page is now deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC)